


one ~ last ~ time

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, no happy ending, post filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Colin tells him he can come over after the last scene of shooting wraps, he goes. He says yes, because deep down, he knows this is where it ends. This is their last night, before the press tour, the cons, the premieres, and then goodbye. Ezra doesn't give himself the satisfaction of pretending they'll be able to squeeze time in somewhere along his next franchise and Colin's upcoming projects.





	one ~ last ~ time

When Colin tells him he can come over after the last scene of shooting wraps, he goes. He says yes, because deep down, he knows this is where it ends. This is their last night, before the press tour, the cons, the premieres, and then goodbye. Ezra doesn't give himself the satisfaction of pretending they'll be able to squeeze time in somewhere along his next franchise and Colin's upcoming projects. 

He just takes what he can get. That happens to be frantic kisses with lots of teeth and tongue, Colin groaning, and Ezra whimpering, all topped off with promises of pretty lies, until Colin's hands are cupping his face like they did in front of the cameras and under the hot lights, but now it's just Them.

No one else can see this. 

Ezra leans in, nosing down the line of Colin's neck and pleads softly, 

"Will you fuck me tonight?" Colin agrees, but not before---"I've got you relaxed and ready, gorgeous."    
Colin's so good with his hands, his mouth, his cock. Everything about him is magic and Ezra knows it. 

He goes boneless in a handful of seconds underneath Colin's calloused fingers, and even without any lube, just kisses. Colin's lips are hot and wet on his stomach, dragging a damp line down below his navel, ignoring his cock in favor of teasing the line of his taint and then swiping his tongue firmly on Ezra's ass. "God!" 

This is why he's been addicted, this is why he's done this despite it being a bad fucking idea. he's just weak for Colin in so many fucking ways. Colin smiles against his skin, he knows it, and goes in again. his tongue delves deep, and his mouth puckers, suckling and kissing and licking harder. 

Ezra's squirming under his hands, firm on his hips, though he knows he could wriggle free if he wanted, he doesn't. his cock is hard, drooling onto his stomach, and Colin still doesn't touch him. Ezra's tempted to palm himself, but he would much rather come with Colin inside him. in the end, his mouth is too perfect, and he adds a finger, then two, making Ezra cry out, arch up and come pathetically like that, shivering apart. "You're okay. I've got you." Colin says, his soft burr enough to make Ezra tremble horribly. 

He's been naked a dozen times in front of this man and still, it's always like the first time. Terrifying and exhilarating. He wants to touch Colin right back, make him feel this unmoored and dizzy with pleasure, but the man’s getting back up to his knees, telling him how beautiful he looks like this, spread open, pink and shiny, covered in his own come from overeagerness. “You’re young. You can come again before me.” 

He says it like its not true and ridiculous, but like a compliment. Ezra goes bright red, he feels the fire in his blood trickling down from his face to his chest and gut. Colin grabs the lube and strokes over his own cock, gorgeous and flushed, Ezra’s sucked him off a handful of times and it’s always fun and never enough. It’s better when the man’s dick is inside him. He thinks. 

Colin slowly thrusts in and Ezra groans, eyes betraying him and falling shut, letting him feel every inch instead of see it happen. Colin falls over him and kisses his neck, stubble scraping his sensitive skin, leaving a rash of red behind that he’ll wish would stay beyond a few hours. Ezra warbles something like  _ ‘faster, harder, please’ _ and Colin obeys, giving him what he wants, taking what he needs too. 

His fingers bruise Ezra’s hips, and he’s fucking into him like an animal, like it’s the last time in his mind too. Ezra reaches up, relishing the feel of Colin’s muscles flexing on his lower back, his shoulders, he thrusts his fingers through that perfectly styled hair, and gets a nip on his collarbone for his efforts. Colin’s movements are erratic, hasty, but he hits Ezra’s prostate every time, and steals his breath away. 

He’s growing hard again between their bellies, and he’s likely to come without being touched, but he wants to be touched. He wants Colin to  _ feel _ him fall apart. 

Colin comes first, as it happens, a sudden snap of his hips, and warmth blossoms inside Ezra’s ass, filling him up and making him ache all at once. It’s like the seconds count down as Colin goes soft inside him, but then, there’s a hand reaching for his cock. Ezra’s back arches again as he tightens around Colin, forcing a moan from his throat, he comes, slicking the man’s fist and chest, along with his own skin, adding to the mess. He’s just a mess now. 

His heart’s probably going to be in fractured pieces tomorrow on the ground. But for right now, Colin’s pulling back and kissing down his stomach, cleaning him with lazy swipes of his wicked tongue, before settling between his thighs again, and eating the come right out of Ezra’s hole. “Fuck.” 

He knows somehow deep down he’s supposed to be useful, to do something to give back. 

When Colin flops onto the bed beside him and pants for air, sweat shiny on his skin, Ezra rolls over, and kisses him first, long and deep, tasting himself, before he marks Colin up good, biting kisses down his chest, his belly. He sucks for a good ten seconds in three different places, and Colin squirms under him. Ezra keeps going, ducking below the man’s soft cock and silky balls, to find his hole fluttering beneath a thumb. “Babe what are you doing?” Ezra says nothing. He has work to do. He’s got to try. 

He kisses Colin’s ass first, tongue out, wet and sloppy, and then rubs a fingertip over the man’s taint, up the seam of his sack. He can’t get hard again very fast, Ezra knows, but he  _ can _ make it feel damned good while he rests. Colin jolts under him at the first thrust  _ in _ of his tongue, trying his best to imitate what he’d done to Ezra, and he grins when he hears a strangled moan. 

A hand finds his hair, fingertips are gentle on his scalp, and it soothes him enough to go harder, lick deeper, and try sucking with his mouth. Ezra groans against Colin’s ass, and tries to rut into the sheets, feeling a bit of a possible other orgasm teasing at his senses, warmth trying to lick down his spine, just as Colin has before, to coil in his gut. He closes his eyes, and grasps ahold of Colin’s toned thighs. 

They’re like this from all that yoga, he knows. 

He wishes he’d been able to go with Colin a few times, help keep things good for the next round of press tours. Ezra feels him clench and go lax, a semblance of a climax, and he looks up to find Colin’s chest heaving, he’s murmuring nonsense about wanting to cuddle. Ezra can’t refuse that, he’d be a fool to. 

He climbs back up the length of the man’s body, and allows himself to be tucked into Colin’s chest, where it’s safe and secure, sweat cooling on both their bodies. 

He can rock into Colin’s hip with his half hard cock, but he’s not sure about the effort for doing anything more. Colin’s hand rests on his ass, comfortable, not squeezing lewdly. Just sitting there. Holding him. He smiles into the man’s neck, and feels a kiss on his temple. Ezra can forget about tomorrow for right now.


End file.
